


Fnaf oneshots

by thatmassiveowlfan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Any ship is welcome, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, I Blame Tumblr, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, Other, Pizza, STOP JUMPSCARING ME WITH MY OWN FACE, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author has no life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, ahhhhh, because he keeps poking my cheek as i write this, because you all ruin them, everyone of you animatronics is a little shit right now, for everything, freddy frazbear, i may do x reader if you say please, im stuck, is annoying me, the author was transported to an alternative universe and has no idea how to get back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmassiveowlfan/pseuds/thatmassiveowlfan
Summary: whatever you want... comment!





	1. Chapter 1

so......  
any requests?

please just ask i will do any ship AT ALL

<3 

Thatmassiveowlfan


	2. Reader x Freddy/Bonnie/Chica/foxy/marionette/ANY FNAF PEOPLE INCLUDING BOSS AND NIGHT GUARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried it was hard as I had to also finish my bronze DofE this week but I tried okay?!?
> 
> I will probably post a second chapter as this was crappily finished!
> 
> enjoy anyway xx

Request by: ChanChanCherrie  
“Reader x Freddy/Bonnie/Chica/foxy/marionette/ ANY FNAF PEOPLE INCLUDING BOSS AND NIGHT GAURD! Please... I beg of you”

Y/n”s P.O.V  
After looking through the newspaper, I think I have finally found an okay job. I fold up my newspaper and called the number  
“Hello this is Freddy Frazbear’s pizza, how may I help you?” a man’s voice rang out in forced happiness  
“Hi, I saw your ad in the newspaper for the night guard position? Is that still open?” I replied anxiously  
“u-um yes, it is...” the voice replied with a change in tone he now sounded… sad? “Why don’t you come in so we can get to know you?” he replied the forced happy tone back. “Okay then!” I replied slightly excited “What time?” he sighed and replied “whenever” I then heard shouting down the other line. “Uh, I have to go now then, see you soon!” I smiled “see you then!”  
The phone went dead.   
I grabbed all my belongings and ran out of the door, excited to start. When I got there I looked up at the sign as I got out. ‘Time to start my new job’ I thought to myself. My thoughts were stopped as two kids bumped into me running in. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.   
I was met with the smell of fresh pizza and the sound of screaming toddlers. A waitress walked up to me “Welcome to Freddy Frazbear’s! How may I help you?” she asked cheerfully. “I’m here about the Nigh Guard position? I called earlier.” I replied nervously “o-oh, okay… um, follow me” she replied nervously and making me suspicious.   
We got to a door labelled ‘BOSS’ and she knocked on the door before opening it. “Sir? There’s someone for the night guard job here” She said before smiling at me and walking away mouthing ‘good luck’   
Soon after, a man in his love forties opened the door with an almost psychotic grin on his face “hello” he smiled even wider “you must be y/n!” I smiled “yes, that’s me...” I replied “great! Welcome to the family! You start (when they come out to play) at midnight!!!” I was about tom ask what he just said about the play but I was pushed out and wished a (very creepy might I add) ‘Haaaaaapy Travelssssss’ as I left the pizzeria.   
~Time skip to 12~  
I walk into the pizzeria and make my way to the office that I knew because (the boss had apparently put it in my bag without me know) of the map. I sat down on the old and cold chair and picked up the tablet. ‘Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.” Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."  
“WHAT!!!” I yell terrified for my life. 

??? P.O.V  
I begin to activate as I hear a terrified shout from the office ‘hmm, a female this time…’ I smirk remembering the fun we had with the last female stupid enough to take this job, I stretch my joints and begin to move off the stage. With the idea to pay her a little visit….

Y/n’s P.O.V  
I look down at my tablet and notice the bunny has moved, I check my time, its currently 3 and then check my lights to see him there. That stupid smug look on his dumb animatronic face… I close the door and hear him laugh demonically “c’mon, let me in… I won’t bite~” a voice calls out from the hallway, I check to see who’s out there but the bunny is gone and in his place is a man around Y/a with purple hair, magenta eyes and a lilac waiter outfit. “W-Who are you?” I stutter “that my dear, is for me to know and you to figure out~” he smirks “but for now I must bid you ado as it is 6, see you tomorrow love~” he turns on his heel and walks off leaving me confused.  
“Wait….. WAS THAT BONNIE?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own fnaf or you or ships all i own is my crappy computer


End file.
